Short Pinecest Thingy
by voice of morgoth
Summary: A little Pinecest story that takes place when they first start out in their relationship.


"W-wow. Like, holy shit."

Dipper falls back onto his bed, attempting to regain control of his breathing. Mabel collapses onto his chest in exhaustion. Her cheek smears against Dipper's sweaty chest hairs. Normally she would joke with him, or fake disgust at the smell. But she can't; Dipper and Mabel had just had sex for the first time. The two can hardly believe it. They had started their hidden relationship several months ago. The horny teens had wanted to take their relationship slow before today.

"Like… yeah." Mabel says.

"Yeah…" Dipper mumbles.

Mabel rolls over and waves to the air.

"Bye, bye Virginity." Mabel says tiredly.

"Goodbye." Dipper says.

The twins stay in place, giggling and laughing embarrassedly at the aftermath of their fun. The sweaty bodies moving together like mad, primal creatures; the smell of pheromones engulfing the room. They didn't know how animalistic it was; how instinctual their minds could become. Dipper forgot to pull out; luckily for the twins, Dipper wore a condom just in case. Dipper couldn't hear anything from the outside world. He ignored the sounds coming from outside his bedroom door, or beyond the window. He was focused entirely on Mabel; the heavenly sounds she made as they moved together, the smell of her perfume mingling with her body's sweat as it tickled his mind, and the warmth of her skin pressing against his.

But Dipper's mind is returning to full awareness. The full realization of what they've done is teasing his brain.

"Did-did you like it?" he asks in an uncertain tone.

"Yeah, of course. You think I'd jump your sexy, dorky self if I didn't?" Mabel says.

"Yes, I know, but it's… like, we were going to take it slow… but then-"

"Hey, I wanted this. I still want this. I don't think I'll ever stop wanting this"

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you sure?" Mabel asks.

"…Yes. Yeah, I am…" Dipper says.

"So don't worry your little head." Mabel says.

"My head's not little." Dipper says, relaxing with Mabel's reassurance.

"Oh, yes it is; all the blood from your brain went somewhere." Mabel says, grinning like a mischievous kid.

"Yeah… should we get dressed or just… stay."

"I want to cuddle."

"Okay. First, let me get rid of the condom."

"But Big Dipper will get cold without his blanket."

Dipper chuckles along with Mabel. He slips out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. Mabel waits for him to return, hearing the sound of the toilet flushing before Dipper returns.

"It's gone."

"What, did you flush it down the toilet?" Mabel asks jokingly.

"Uh… yeah." Dipper responds awkwardly as he gets in the covers. Mabel giggles as she tickles Dipper's chin.

"Trying to clog the toilet?"

"Uh, I sort of cut it up so it wouldn't get clogged."

"You're weird."

"Obviously, but at least there's no chance of them finding it in the trash."

"Good thinking, but you're still weird."

"You're the one to talk."

"At least I don't flush condoms down the toilet." Mabel says. Dipper laughs.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit of a paranoid move."

"Just shove it down the trash bin next time." Mabel says with a yawn.

"Okay. Well, goodnight."

"Nighty night, bro."

Dipper sighs happily, holding Mabel close as a new, strange chapter in his life begins. The love between the twins had grown deeper, stranger, and stronger than anything they've felt before. Dipper and Mabel slow their breathing as they fall asleep.

_Sunday_

Dipper wakes to the sound of a bird chirping on his windowsill. Dipper groans before turning over in his bed and bumping into a soft, squishy object. Dipper opens his eyes and realizes that Mabel is sleeping next to him, nude. Dipper stops moving as he relaxes. The twins' parents wouldn't be home until later in the day, having spent a weekend getaway at a resort to relax from their stressful work life. Dipper's fidgeting causes his sister to stir and grumble.

"Sorry." Dipper whispers.

"Go back to sleep." Mabel mumbles. Dipper rests his arm over Mabel and pulls closer to her. The scent of her strawberry perfume flows through the air, teasing Dipper with the fragrance and memories of the night before. Dipper resists the desire in his mind as he waits for Mabel to return to the waking world. He's nearly back to sleep when Mabel rolls over. The twins' meet each other's eyes. Dipper smiles warmly. The smile that he only has around Mabel, showing the sheer bliss and wonder that Dipper feels with her. Mabel grins in return as her hand moves up to his face and cups his cheek. The birds chirp in the background as the sun gleams through the open window and dances with Mabel's brown hair. Mabel moves her hand towards Dipper's lips and pulls him closer.

"Boop." Mabel says when their noses touch. Dipper chuckles lightly.

"Way to ruin the moment." Dipper says.

"Moment, shmoment. There'll be plenty more opportunities to have moments." Mabel says lightly. Dipper stretches and shakes the sleep from his mind as Mabel pulls herself up. And Dipper takes a deep breath. The smell from the night's activities fills the room. Dipper and Mabel take several sniffs.

"I think we should clean this mess up." Dipper says as he moves out of bed.

"Nah, it'll be a surprise for when Mom and Dad get home!" Mabel says. Dipper laughs along with his sister as the two dress. Dipper begins adjusting his bed as Mabel walks out to fetch air freshener. Dipper shakes the blanket up before setting his bed, taking care to remove all evidence of the twins' activity from the night before. Mabel returns with a bottle of Febreze and sprays the blanket as Dipper uses the pillows to shake the air out the open window. Mabel looks at the bed as she taps her chin.

"It looks too neat." Mabel says.

"Huh?" Dipper replies.

"You never make your own bed. It'll be suspicious if they get home and everything's all nice and tidy."

Dipper begins fiddling with the sheets before Mabel brushes him aside.

"No, no. That'll just make it look like you wanted it to appear slept in, but it wasn't."

"I don't think they'll care."

"Trust me on this."

Mabel gets on the bed and under the blanket. She turns over and faces the door, and then she turns onto her back. She tosses and turns several times before lifting the cover off and scooting out.

"And how did that help exactly?" Dipper asks.

"Well, first you usually lay on one side. But then right before you fall asleep you always turn on your back. Then you toss and turn a bunch in your sleep. The other way made it look like you just got home from a night of something you shouldn't be doing and wanted to make the bed look like you were in it."

"That… makes a lot of sense, actually. Am I that predictable?"

"Yep. I know you like an open book. Twin senses, and all that."

"So what am I thinking now?"

"Food."

"Actually, I was-"

"No, food. As in, I'm starved." Mabel says, rubbing her stomach in anticipation.

"Well, I could make us some eggs… or something."

"You, cooking? Do you even know how to cook?" Mabel asks with a sly grin.

"Well, I've seen it done enough times." Dipper says. Mabel snorts at him as she stifles a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dipper asks.

"Oh, just you, trying to impress me."

"I take it that it isn't working." Dipper says.

"Dipper, you're my brother. You're amazing already. You're so impressive that there isn't anything you could do to impress me anymore." Mabel says.

"Is… that a compliment?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"Yes."

"Nothing to impress you, you say?"

"Yep."

Dipper challenges Mabel on that assertion by grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss. He lightly dips her romantically as the two keep their lips pressed together. Mabel moans into his mouth, sending vibrations throughout his body as the sound tickles his ears. Mabel wraps her arms around Dipper and pulls him down towards her. Dipper keeps his lips pressed against hers, enjoying the taste of Mabel's mouth. But he feels the tingling in his arms as they protest his romantic gesture. Dipper leans back up and cracks his joints around.

"Okay, I guess there are still some things you can do to impress me." Mabel says with a grin. Dipper and Mabel race to the bathroom. Mabel takes out her overly sweet toothpaste and begins brushing as Dipper moves up next to her. Mabel rinses her mouth out and flails about, pretending to drown as she gurgles. Dipper laughs along with her as the two finish up, preparing for a bright day together. Dipper and Mabel head to the garage to fetch their bikes. Mabel forms a mischievous grin as she jumps on Dipper's back, nearly sending him tumbling over.

"Onwards, my noble steed!"

"Neigh." Dipper drones unenthusiastically.

"Oh dear, my noble steed's broken. Well, better call the glue factory!"

Dipper laughs as Mabel jumps off his back and gets on her bicycle. Dipper joins her on his own as the two prepare to ride off.

"So, we've got about five hours for non-sibling activities." Dipper says.

"The best activities." Mabel says in a sultry tone. She delicately runs her finger along the back of Dipper's neck.

"Yeah." Dipper says with a delighted shiver. The two ride off towards the restaurant. Dipper and Mabel tie their bikes up outside and walk in.

"Hello, welcome to Blue Mountain Café. Party of Two?"

"Yes." Dipper responds

"Unless we have a ghost." Mabel says. Dipper and the server chuckle.

"So, booth or table?"

"Booth, please." Mabel says. The server escorts the twins to their seats and hands them two menus before walking away.

"Food, food, food!" Mabel shouts.

"Your hunger is terrifying at times." Dipper says.

"My stomach is endless." Mabel says.

"So, what do you want to do later?"

"Nothing at all, bro-friend."

Dipper laughs awkwardly as his eyes look around the room. He's checking for any of the twins' friends, or to see if anyone heard.

"What's wrong, Dipper? Don't want anyone to know about our incest fun?" Mabel whispers.

"Stop." Dipper says through clenched teeth. Mabel laughs at her brother's paranoia as he sighs in annoyance.

"You're rude." Dipper says flatly.

"Yeah, I do my best." Mabel says as a waiter comes over.

"So, what would you like to drink?"

"Kookoo Clock Cola." Mabel responds.

"I'll have the diet cola." Dipper says.

"Alright, and do you need a minute, or are you ready to order?"

"Just pancakes." Mabel says.

"The same." Dipper responds.

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy." The waiter says before walking off.

"So, after Mom and Dad get back, do you want to go see a movie or something?" Dipper asks.

"Nah, I'll just get started on my homework."

"Need any help?"

"It's just some history. I've got it." Mabel says.

"Okay, just so you know. I'm ready to help."

Mabel looks into Dipper's eyes and smiles. She extends her hand across the table and reaches for Dipper's. Dipper slowly moves his hand out and grabs Mabel's hand hesitantly. His eyes look around the room for people who know the twins, but Mabel squeezes his hand, reassuring him that they'll be alright. Every moment the doubt and worry fades. Dipper looks into her eyes. The beautiful, brown eyes that match his own. The two barely pay attention as the server returns with their drinks.

"So, do you two need anything else?" The waiter asks.

"I, um, no thanks." Dipper says nervously. He lets go of Mabel's hand and puts it back under the table. Mabel sighs sadly as the waiter leaves.

"Sorry, but we shouldn't be doing that in public."

"Yeah, I know. That's the problem with super-secret boyfriends." Mabel says.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. People won't see anything if we slouch on the same couch together."

"That's true. And hug, and kiss on the cheek, and act all boyfriend-girlfriendy without actually smooching or giggling too much, but then again we do laugh together a lot." Mabel says as her spirited lunacy returns.

"See? It's not so bad. We just can't, like, handhold too much." Dipper says.

"Yeah. We'll make it work." Mabel says. Dipper looks around before taking his hand up and readying his fist.

"Mystery Twins forever." Dipper says. Mabel smiles before giving Dipper a fist-bump.

"Mystery Twins forever." Mabel responds. As the twins sit and wait, a familiar face comes over to the table.

"Ryan." Dipper says with a venomous edge. Mabel's awkward ex scratches his head nervously. The glare given by Dipper shows he's unwanted at the twins' table.

"I, um… I'm sorry."

"About what?" Mabel asks.

"Just, for being an idiot. I know, like, we didn't date much. And I wasn't thinking, really. So, yeah. I'm sorry for waking you up with shitty music and that whole… 'kiss' thing. Sorry."

Mabel smiles warmly.

"Thanks." She says.

"Yeah. And, well, tell whoever your current boyfriend is that he's a lucky fellow."

"How do you know I've got a bbff?" Mabel says.

"Well, I just… wait, what?"

"A best boyfriend forever." Mabel says.

"Well, I just assumed. Sorry." Ryan says as he averts his gaze.

"Don't be. I'll tell him you said it." Mabel says.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you later." Ryan says. He gives a half-hearted wave before leaving. Mabel turns to Dipper and grins at him.

"Hey, Ryan says you're lucky to have me." Mabel says.

"Well, obviously." Dipper says. The twins banter and argue as they eat breakfast. Dipper feels the dark demons that cloud his mind banished by Mabel. He wonders how she's able to remain cheerful and bubbly with an unsure future. And Dipper finds that if Mabel can remain in the present, so can he.

"_Why am I being so paranoid? I mean, no one here knows us. Ryan probably left. Just act like a normal couple._"

After their meal, Dipper washes his mouth with a glass of water. Mabel giggles at him as he swallows. But what he does next shocks her. Dipper stands up and, after leaving a tip, motions for Mabel. He holds her hand as he moves in close. He checks to make sure Ryan's table is empty before moving close to Mabel. He kisses her; his lips feel like a perfect match for hers. Dipper is slow and tender; he doesn't force his tongue in like a greedy dog, nor does he slobber messily. He caresses the back of her neck as he keeps their lips pressed together. Mabel is ready to float away when Dipper parts their lips. Only seconds passed. Mabel lets out a delighted moan.

"I really freaking love you." Dipper whispers.

"I really freaking love you, too." Mabel says with a fluttery voice. Mabel stumbles as the twins begin to walk away, having to regain control of her body after the rush of happiness that blurred her mind.

"_It's like the controls have reversed. And Dipper kissed me! He kissed me in public! In front of people! All those eyes. So many watching eyes. What if someone caught us? Oh no, did I steal his paranoia? Is that why he didn't care about kissing me?_"

"Hey Dipper, you're still paranoid, right?"

"Yeah, I just figured, you know, nobody here knows us, so why not?" Dipper says. Mabel grabs his hand and threads her fingers through his as they leave.

* * *

><p>The twins walk into the living room and crash on the couch. Mabel snuggles up to her brother and rests her head on his chest.<p>

"That can't be too comfortable." Dipper says.

"Oh, but you're the best pillow." Mabel says.

"_We can make this work. Whatever comes our way, it will be fine with Mabel._" Dipper thinks. Dipper's cellphone vibrates in his pocket. Dipper takes his phone out and looks at the messages. He puts the phone up to his head.

"Hello."

"Hey Dipper. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out later." Chad says.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of busy." Dipper says while holding Mabel.

"Oh, that sucks. We don't hang out much anymore."

"Sorry. My advanced math course is getting pretty detailed. It's actually throwing me for a loop." Dipper says with a light chuckle.

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah. It's just that, and trying to get the hours in for my driver's license. I've got a lot of crap coming my way. Sorry we can't hang out as much. But I'll definitely make room next week."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye."

Dipper turns the phone off and shoves it back in his pocket. He lied; he already has the hours needed to get his license, and his math course is almost a breeze. But there is someone more important in his life right now.

"Sneaky Dipper, lying to your friends." Mabel says.

"The sneakiest."

"You know, we don't have to spend all the time together."

"I know, but I don't really care if I don't see them that much."

"Not even your best buddy, Chad?"

"… I, well… you've always been my best friend. Even before all of this happened." Dipper says. Mabel looks up at him with a curious face.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." Dipper says.

"Well, I knew, but you've never come out and said it. You never get sad about not having a lot of friends?"

"No, not really. Heck, if Chad and George didn't approve of you, I'd throw 'em out."

"Really?"

"Yeah; if they didn't like us hanging out, I wouldn't be with them. There's been a couple of jerks like that. I don't talk with them anymore."

"Thanks." Mabel says. She puts her head back down as Dipper turns the television on. But Mabel is listening to something else. Dipper's heart thumps in his chest.

"_Thumpity thump thump. I bet I could get it thumping faster._" Mabel thinks. She slowly slides her hand closer to Dipper's pants, resting her hand on his inner thigh. She teases him as she rubs along the edge of his thigh, coming close to his penis, but never touching it. She sees it twitch in his pants as his heartbeat races faster.

"_Thump, thump, thump, thump._" Mabel thinks. Mabel feels Dipper's fingers slide along her leg, joining her game of teasing. Dipper's fingers slowly inch closer to her before they slide away. The two keep their little game going for several minutes before Mabel jumps off the couch. She stares at Dipper with a hungry gaze.

"Bedroom, now." Mabel commands. Dipper and her run up the stairs to his room. Dipper fumbles through his dresser before taking out a condom as Mabel strips down. Dipper pulls his pants and underwear down in one motion before putting his condom on. Mabel helps Dipper out of his shirt before the two make it onto the bed. Dipper kisses Mabel on the lips before moving lower, placing little kisses on her neck as he moves toward her breasts. Dipper moves towards her left breast and begins licking circles around her erect nipple. Dipper's hand moves to Mabel's right breast and delicately squeezes, eliciting moans and mutterings of his name. Dipper continues his delightful teasing before Mabel motions his head upward, desiring more than simple foreplay. The two gaze into each other's eyes; eyes filled with lust for their other. Dipper lifts up and positions himself, all while keeping his heated gaze on Mabel. Dipper thrusts in and receives a moan of approval from his sister. Mabel holds Dipper close as he begins to build rhythm. Mabel moves with him as their bodies smack together. Dipper groans and grunts in pleasure as Mabel moans with the force of his thrusts. Mabel wraps her legs around Dipper, holding him to her as she grabs his back.

The twins feel the heat of their love; their bodies are burning with desire. Dipper buries himself in Mabel's neck. Even with the primal thrusts, Dipper's kisses are slow and caring. He delicately sucks and kisses the soft flesh of her neck as he builds speed. Mabel's voice has become light and heavenly. Her moans goad Dipper into thrusting faster and faster. Dipper puts his hand lower and plays with her clit, bringing her closer to the brink of pleasure. Mabel squeals as she climaxes, all while Dipper continues thrusting. He pulls out and releases as he continues to push against Mabel. Dipper releases the last of his energy as his vision turns hazy. The room is silent, save for the sound of the breathing lovers. Dipper's gaze refocuses on Mabel panting beneath him. Her hair is unkempt and tangled about. Her breasts heave with the beating of her heart and her rapid breathing. Dipper moves over and collapses next to his sister. The twins are silent as they attempt to regain control of their breathing.

"I… uh… fuck." Dipper moans out. Mabel giggles through her breaths as she turns over, gazing into Dipper's eyes with a wide, beaming smile as she rests her head on his chest.

"That was… that was great." Dipper says.

"Yeah. You've got the moves. You haven't been practicing with one of my friends, have you?" Mabel asks with a sly grin. Dipper laughs along with Mabel. The twins relax as Dipper holds Mabel close. But then he hears it. A car pulling up to the driveway; Dipper pulls himself out of bed and looks out the window. The neighbor's car isn't there, which means the sound came from the Pines' driveway. Dipper turns around and nearly jumps at his clothes as he begins dressing rapidly.

"Mom and Dad are back." Dipper rapidly shouts. Mabel hurries off the bed and picks up her clothes before darting out into the hallway towards her room. Dipper falls onto the bed and wiggles rapidly into his jeans as the door to the living room opens downstairs.

"Hey, kids! We're back!" the twins' mother shouts up the stairs.

"Hi!" Dipper shouts back. Dipper jumps out of the bed and shakes the sheets before getting in. He tosses and turns rapidly, mimicking Mabel's movements from earlier in the morning to simulate his sleeping patterns. Dipper gets off the bed and looks at it.

"Perfect." Dipper whispers. But then he looks closer; the used condom is on the bed. Dipper hears footsteps coming up the stairs as he picks the condom up and looks around for a place to hide it. He panics, so he does the only thing his brain can think of at the moment.

"Hey, Dipper." Mr. Pines says.

"Oh, uh, hey." Dipper responds rapidly. His father rolls his eyes knowingly before shutting the door slightly. Dipper's face blushes, but he's safe. The condom was successfully disposed of. Dipper walks out of his room and down to the living room. Mabel comes down humming a happy tune to hide her nervousness and crashes on the couch next to Dipper.

"'Sup, broski?"

"The usual." Dipper says nervously. Mabel makes sure that their parents aren't in the room before leaning closer to Dipper.

"That was a close one." Mabel whispers.

"Yeah. Good thing I heard the car."

"Elf ears, you got there."

Dipper laughs in relief.

"Oh shit." Mabel says.

"What?"

"What about the condom?" Mabel asks. Dipper chuckles sheepishly.

"I… got rid of it."

"Huh? What did you do with it?"

"I… I threw it out the window. It landed in the birds' nest."

Mabel's cheeks puff with air before she buries her face into Dipper's shoulder and laughs madly. Even with Dipper's shoulder muffling her voice, her laughs are loud enough to echo throughout the room.

"What's so funny?" the twins' mother asks from the hallway.

"Oh, I told Mabel a funny joke I heard from Chad."

"What is it?"

"Oh, um…" Dipper says.

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't hear it." Mrs. Pines says before leaving. Mabel lifts herself up, attempting to regain control of her laughter.

"Um. Ugh. Oh my God." Mabel mutters.

"Yeah, I know. Not the best thought out plan."

"So, what was Chad's joke?" Mabel asks with a mischievous grin.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Tree condom."

Mabel begins laughing again as she rests her head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper sighs in relief. With Mabel by his side, the weight of an uncertain future seems small and pointless.

"_Whatever happens, we're staying together._" Dipper thinks.

"We'll always be together, right Dipper?" Mabel says while staring at the television.

"Always. Mystery Twins forever."

Dipper and Mabel relax as they reassume the guise of a simply being siblings.


End file.
